Adventures of Super Mike 1
The '''Adventures of Super Mike 1 '''is a 2D side-scrolling platformer created by Christian Game Maker. It's a big game with some Mario-like stuff started in February of 2018. The game consists of 120 levels. With almost 100% custom sprites and music. The game is also known as ASM. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Mario, yet also has it's ow different style. There are some enemies that resemble Mario enemies. Such as a brown goomba like enemy. Also, turtles are used as enemies as well. It's a normal run-n-jump 2D platformer with a unique gameplay style, where it's a lot like Mario, yet a little different. Items There are a bunch of items in ASM. The following is a list of the announced main item power-ups: * Super Cap * Standard Boomerang * Super Boomerang * Metal Puddy * Magnet * Invisible Potion * Teleportation Bolt * Boxer Super Cap The Super Cap is based on the Super Mushroom. It allows the player to gain 1 Health Point (HP) and bash blocks. Depending on the level, the Super Cap can change other caps into different items as listed above. The character also gets his shirt changed to green, and the cap also changed to green. Standard Boomerang The Standard Boomerang turns the character's shirt and cap yellow, and the character get's little yellow and red boomerangs which on impact, the boomerangs are destroyed. Also, the boomerangs do not return to the character. When fired, they go straight, then after going a certain distance, the boomerang goes in the opposite direction until it either collides with something, or is erased by the engine for being in existence for too long. Super Boomerang The Super Boomerang changes the character and his cap to blue. The player gets a large blue boomerang which can go through walls and enemies, and it returns to the character. It also can destroy blocks. You can only shoot 1 boomerang at a time (unless you get ), and each boomerang item you acquire will only give you 1 more boomerang. Metal Puddy Based on the iconic Mario Power-up, the Super Leaf, Metal Puddy is a substance which is pliable metal. While not fully explained about how it works, it is understood that it can be quickly formed into fabric like objects, and hard sharp objects. The power-up is used as a cape, and a shield that can be used to destroy brick. Plot When the game was released, it was pre-determined that the plot would have to wait a long time before being announced. On June 14, 2019, plot details were released. The plot had been in development a long time before announcing. The following is the official plot posted June 14, 2019 on the Platform Builder works-in-progress board of the Platform Builder forums. Overview: Meet Mike. An ordinary guy looking for adventure, and a new life. Little does he know, that he's about to be launched into an adventure bigger than he ever would have imagined. Storyline A group of people want to move out into new, unexplored lands. They find a land of which is inhabited by evil villains. Not knowing that these dastardly villains own the land of which they want to settle in, they begin starting a new life in this land. At first, these evil enemies don't really care that they are invading their land. Until...They found out...What they possess. They possess power beyond measure. Power to defeat the enemies. The BVC's. (Bible Verse Cards.) The Bible Verse Cards have power, over anything! The enemies decide to take action. Else, their miserable existence will cease. On the very day that they dedicate their new town, the villains attack. Taking away the BVC's. And taking them high into the air, and scattering them. Mike, is one of them. A skeptic of sorts. He doesn't believe what the townspeople believe. Though he doesn't care for the BVC's, he decides to take action against the dastardly villains. Running across a special cap, with special powers, he attempts to stop them. Then, seeing that he is a huge problem for them, blast him off to a far, far away forest. While there, he meets new friends, and some old ones, and tries to figure out what is so special about the BVC's. While learning along the way, that they do have power. Little does Mike know, that there will be lots of future adventures of which he isn't sure he will be able to face on his own. Facing dangerous mountains, going across hot deserts, through a remote island, and even through an electrified city. Trivia * The project was started with PB 4.0 which was used in February 2018 which is when the project was started. * The game get's it's level count from Super Mario 64 where you get 120 stars. * The game's concept and the story came from a 3D game which was an idea before CGM games found Platform Builder. (And before he realized that 3D games without code is practically impossible.) * Since the game was announced, it was planned that there would be a sequel after the first one's full release. Though the developer is re-thinking these statements. * Due to technical issues, and the size of the game, the game's release was actually a couple days after October 14. Development The Adventures of Super Mike's development started in February 2018. The first public release was on the Platform Builder Explore. It was released on October 14 of 2018 having 1 level, and 3 main items featured. Including the Super Cap, Standard Boomerang, and Metal Puddy. The Metal Puddy was intended to be a side-goal to unlock a 30 second minigame if found, and a couple of tasks completed. Demo #1 became unplayable at the beginning of 2019 on the Platform Builder Explore. Development had progressed so much by the time this bug was discovered, that it remained unplayable and stayed on explore due to file transfer issues. TingThing eventually took it off being the owner of the Platform Builder Explore server. The game's 2nd demo is under development currently. CGM_games is hoping it will be released late 2019. Reception A few days after the game was released, a poll was made on the Platform Builder forums to see if the award seal could be given to the game. That poll can be viewed here. The game has been having members quite excited to see the next demo released. Gallery This is the latest official promotional artwork for ASM. Category:Games Category:Draft